vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Her Go
is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary After assigning tasks to each of her friends, Caroline attempts to deal with her current situation as reality begins to set in around her. While spending the day with Caroline, Elena grows concerned when she starts noticing a strange change in her behavior. Meanwhile, Alaric becomes wary when Kai, who has begun experiencing unexpected consequences from the merge, turns to Jo, desperate for her help. Elsewhere, while Bonnie finds herself in an unfamiliar situation, Matt and Tyler contemplate a major life change. And when Damon offers Caroline advice on how to cope with everything going on around her, it forces him to revisit painful memories involving his own mother. Stefan also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (corpse/flashback) *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (flashback) Guest Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (flashback) Trivia * Antagonist: Kai (Indirectly from Prison World collapsing), and Caroline Forbes. ** This is the first episode since Brave New World to feature Caroline as an antagonist. *Caroline is the sixth vampire as well as the fifth main character in the series shown to have turned off their humanity after Isobel, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Enzo. **Elena's mother, Isobel was the first vampire shown on The Vampire Diaries with their humanity turned off in Season One. * Kai is dying due to the improper merge with Luke, however, he gets better after siphoning some magic from Jo. To keep him alive in order to prevent herself and the rest of Gemini Coven from dying, Jo relinquishes her magic to Kai. *The flashback in this episode is set in 1858 (as revealed in "The Downward Spiral"), showing a 10 year old Stefan (before his 11th birthday) and a 18 or 19 year old Damon. *This is the first episode of the series to be directed by Julie Plec. She wrote several episodes before, but never directed one. **This is the first episode to be both written and directed by the same person. *Liz's funeral is in this episode with Damon giving her eulogy. *During the funeral, it is revealed Liz has had been in the police service for 12 years and 4 months and that her radio number is 2-6. * Jo is told by Kai that she's pregnant with Alaric's baby. * Alaric and Jo get engaged. * Bonnie returns back home from the Prison World where she briefly encounters Mrs. Salvatore. *It is revealed that there is more than one Prison World. ** If the Gemini Coven leader dies, then those worlds will collapse. ** One of those prison worlds is in October 31, 1903. ** Another (and the first shown) is in May 10, 1994. *Damon became the second character in the series to learn their mother was alive and not dead as they believed, the first was Elena with Isobel. *Matt decided to join a officer training program and suggested to Tyler to sign up as well however it is unknown if Tyler will sign up . * As a result of being unable to handle the pain of her mother's death, Caroline decides to turn off her humanity. ** Elena realizes her plan and tries to talk her out of it, Caroline snaps Elena's neck telling her it isn't her choice to make. ** During their conversation, Caroline points out Elena's own experience and hypocrisy, Elena considers they are two biggest mistakes in her life. *** Turning her own humanity off after Jeremy's death (although Damon compelled her via sire-bond) *** Choosing to have Alaric erasing her memories of loving Damon. * It has been 278 days since ''Home'', which places the events of this episode on February 3, 2013. Bonnie obviously didn't start her video diary at the beginning, since her birthday (February 5) on'' The Day I Tried To Live. **Note that the exact day of 2012 that ''Home occurred is not known. **Which equals 39 weeks or about 9 months since the events of Home. * After initially deciding against a relationship with Caroline, Stefan realizes that their potential relationship is worth trying and decides to tell Caroline. Unfortunately, at this point she has since turned off her humanity. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Mrs. Salvatore. ** She was last mentioned in Prayer For the Dying and ''Stay''. *This is the seventh flashback episode this season. *Bonnie, Tyler, and Kai were last seen in The Day I Tried To Live. * Jo was last seen in ''Prayer For the Dying''. *Elizabeth Forbes asked Damon to write her eulogy in the previous episode. * Caroline recalls when Elena turned off her switch and erased her memories of Damon also the time Stefan moved to Savannah, GA. * This episode marks the second time that a main character flipped the switch in the fifteenth episode of a season upon the death of a relative in the previous episode. ** The first main character was Elena having her humanity turned off as a result of being unable to handle Jeremy's death. *** This occurred in the fifteenth episode of Season Four, ''Stand By Me'', while Jeremy was killed in the previous episode. *** However it should be noted that in the case of Elena, Damon used the sire bond to have her turn off her humanity. Behind the Scenes * This episode had 1.41 million viewers, making it the lowest rated episode of TVD. * This episode marks the final appearance of Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes, who served as the longest non-main character to appear in the series since the first season. * This is the first episode in the series to be written and directed by the same person (Julie Plec). * Although credited for the last time, Steven R. McQueen doesn't appear in this episode. * Candice Accola ( ) sings again for the second time in the TV Series. **The first time was "Eternal Flame" in ''The House Guest''. Cultural References * "Let Her Go" is a song by from their 1994 album . This title continues the season-long trend of naming episodes after songs released in 1994. * " " is also a song by the singer from the album released in 2012. * "Let Her Go" is also a song by from the album released in 2003. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x15 Australian Promo - Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip The Vampire Diaries - Let Her Go Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries - Inside Let Her Go The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Let Her Go Pictures |-| Promotional= 6x15-01.jpg 6x15-02.jpg 6x15-03.jpg 6x15-04.jpg 6x15-05.jpg 6x15-06.jpg 6x15-07.jpg 6x15-08.jpg 6x15-09.jpg 6x15-10.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X15-1-Caroline.png 6X15-2-Liz.png 6X15-3-CarolineLiz.png 6X15-4-Caroline.png 6X15-5-CarolineLiz.png 6X15-6-Caroline.png 6X15-7-MattElena.png 6X15-8-Damon.png 6X15-9-Caroline.png 6X15-10-Damon.png 6X15-11-Caroline.png 6X15-12-Tyler.png 6X15-13-Stefan.png 6X15-14-Elena.png 6X15-15-Bonnie.png 6X15-16-Alaric.png 6X15-17-Jo.png 6X15-18-Kai.png 6X15-19-Jo.png 6X15-20-Alaric.png 6X15-21-Stefan.png 6X15-22-Damon.png 6X15-23-Stefan.png 6X15-24-DamonStefan.png 6X15-25-Damon.png 6X15-26-Stefan.png 6X15-27-Damon.png 6X15-28-DamonStefan.png 6X15-29-Stefan.png 6X15-30-Damon.png 6X15-31-Caroline.png 6X15-32-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-33-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-34-Caroline.png 6X15-35-Elena.png 6X15-36-Jo.png 6X15-37-Kai.png 6X15-38-JoAlaricKai.png 6X15-39-Jo.png 6X15-40-Alaric.png 6X15-41-Bonnie.png 6X15-42-Bonnie.png 6X15-43-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-44-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-45-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-48-Damon.png 6X15-49-Stefan.png 6X15-50-Stefan.png 6X15-51-Damon.png 6X15-52-Damon.png 6X15-53-AlaricJo.png 6X15-54-Alaric.png 6X15-55-AlaricJo.png 6X15-56-Jo.png 6X15-57-AlaricJo.png 6X15-58-Caroline.png 6X15-59-Stefan.png 6X15-60-StefanCaroline.png 6X15-61-Elena.png 6X15-62-Caroline.png 6X15-63-Bonnie.png 6X15-64-Bonnie.png 6X15-65.png 6X15-66-Tyler.png 6X15-67-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-68-Damon.png 6X15-69-Caroline.png 6X15-70-ElenaDamonStefanMatt.png 6X15-71-Tyler.png 6X15-72-Matt.png 6X15-73-CarolineElena.png 6X15-74-CarolineElena.png 6X15-75-Elena.png 6X15-76-Bonnie.png 6X15-77-DamonStefan.png 6X15-78-Bonnie.png 6X15-79-Jo.png 6X15-80-Kai.png 6X15-81-Lily.png 6X15-82-Bonnie.png 6X15-83-Lily.png 6X15-84-Kai.png 6X15-85-Jo.png 6X15-86-Alaric.png 6X15-87-AlaricJo.png 6X15-88-AlaricJo.png 6X15-89-DamonStefan.png 6X15-90-Damon.png 6X15-91-Stefan.png 6X15-92-Damon.png 6X15-93-Stefan.png 6X15-94-Caroline.png 6X15-95-Elena.png 6X15-96-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-97-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-99-BonnieDamon.png 6X15-100-ElenaStefan.png 6X15-101-BonnieDamon.png 6X15-102-Lily.png 6X15-103-Damon.png |-|Behind The Scenes= Tvd-01.jpg Tvd-02.jpg Tvd-03.jpg Tvd-04.jpg Tvd-05.jpg Tvd-06.jpg Tvd-07.jpg Tvd-08.jpg Tvd-09.jpg Tvd-10.jpg Tvd-11.jpg Tvd-12.jpg Tvd-13.jpg Tvd-14.jpg Tvd-15.jpg Tvd-16.jpg Tvd-17.jpg Tvd-18.jpg References See also Category:Flashback episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide